1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a continuous casting mold with two oppositely located short side walls and two oppositely located long side walls which extend past the short side walls, wherein at least one of the short side walls is moveable by means of an adjusting member toward or away from the other short side wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mold of the above-described type is disclosed, for example, in EP 0 613 743 A1. In this mold, the short side wall is adjusted by means of a spindle driven by an electric motor and a gear unit, wherein the angle of inclination of the short side wall can be adjusted through a releasable coupling.
The continuous casting mold of the prior art discussed above is still not quite satisfactory because several mechanical elements are arranged between the drive in the form of an electric motor and the narrow side wall. This increases the costs and also increases the required maintenance. Moreover, the accuracy of adjustment of the short side wall of the mold is limited by the sum of the plays of the units located therebetween, i.e., couplings, gear units, etc.